Intersecting Thoughts
by Cherry Picking Poser
Summary: A poem-like? story about the inner feelings of Lithuania and Belarus.


Intersecting Thoughts

"_I sent her a letter today."_

"_He sent me a letter today."_

"_I hope she reads it and replies to it."_

"_I looked at the letter and ripped it to shreds."_

"_I saw her today."_

"_I saw him today."_

"_I gave her a warm smile."_

"_I shot him an icy scowl."_

"_I kicked him, hit him, etcetera, and beat him up."_

"_I was beat up by her."  
>"It hurt so much and my heart swelled with sadness."<em>

"_It felt so good and my heart raced with triumph."_

"_I want to see her again."_

"_I never want to see you ever again."_

"I love you."

"I hate you."

"_I think of her every day."_

"_I try to forget about him every day."_

"Whenever I see you, you remind me of a warm, beautiful meadow on a crisp spring day."

"Whenever I see you, you remind me of a pathetic fool who is falsely in love."

"Why does she hate me?"

"Why does he love me?"

"My heart races crazily for her."

"My heart stops beating for him."

"_She reminds me of early spring."_

"_He reminds me of early winter."_

"_I want her to be that special person who'll be with her for the rest of my life."_

"_I want nothing to do with him."_

"_My face turns unhealthily red as she pulls my heartstrings."_

"_My face turns blood red from anger he's caused for me."_

"I would always race back for you even when you kick me like an abandoned puppy for eternity."

"Don't race for me through the ends of time, it's pathetic."

"_Today we're on a date."_

"_Today I've been forced to be with him."_

"_We hold hands."_

"_I tug my hand away from his."_

"_We stop at a café."_

"_It is old and musky."_

"_I order a hot chocolate."_

"_I order an iced coffee."_

"_I steal glances at her while I sip my drink."_

"_I see him staring at me pathetically with those googly-eyes of his."_

"Do you want to go now?"

"Ok…"

"_We walk into a noisy, annoying park."_

"_The scenery there is bright and beautiful."_

"_We sit on a bench to rest."_

"_He begins scooting too close to me."_

"_We sit in silence for a while."_

"_I hate this silence."_

"_I look at her." _

"_I look at him."_

"_We stare at each other for a moment's time."_

"_Then we both glance back at the frozen fountain that sits idly by itself."_

"_I wish I could throw a coin in the fountain and make a wish."  
>"It's stupid that people use this fountain for their petty wishes."<em>

"_I would wish that I could be the most special person to her."  
>"But even so, I would wish to be able to marry my dear brother."<em>

"_I lean close to her face while she isn't noticing."_

"_I'm mesmerized of this fountain and I'm wondering how to break the frozen surface of it."_

"_I peck at her cheek softly."  
>"I can feel someone's warm lips on my frozen cheek."<br>"She whirls her face away from me."_

"_I whirl my face away from him."_

"_I see her brush her fingers to her cheek."_

"_I touch my touch and rub that kiss away."_

"_A warm, unknown feeling tickles into my chest."_

"_I can see her face turning a light shade of pink, and I'm sure it's not from the cold."_

"_I feel heat flutter into my cheeks and wonder if it's from the sudden cold."_

"_Snow begins to fall."_

"_The first snowfall is beginning."_

"_We are heading back to each other homes."_

"_He tells me that he'll walk me home."  
>"I think I'm too cold to say no right now."<em>

"_Her body is cold, but her hand is very warm."_

"_He wraps his hand around mine and I don't pull away this time."_

"_He gives me his scarf and I take it because I'm cold, not because I'm accepting his kindness."_

"_I give her my scarf and she takes it without saying anything."_

"_When he walks me up the stairs to my front door, a small urging feeling wells up in my stomach, like I don't want him to go."  
>"I walk her up the stairs to her door and I don't want to leave her side just yet."<em>

"_He is a few inches taller than me."_

"_So I stand a little on my tiptoes and give him a clumsy kiss to his cheek to return his."_

"_The sky sprinkles snowflakes in the air."_

"_The air is cold and stiff."_

"_But from her kiss, her warm lips, warm my soul."_


End file.
